


Forgotten

by Nasty_greyhound



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Action, Cool, Diznees, F/M, Neverseen - Freeform, Nonshipbased, Pyrens, SORUY, Sencens, Vackers, fosters - Freeform, keeper of the lost cities - Freeform, kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasty_greyhound/pseuds/Nasty_greyhound
Summary: This is a story of Sophie foster. She is lying and keeping secrets. No-one cares about her. She has just changed.Okay so this is my first fanfic so if you don't like it, don't be rude. I am open to polite feedback and any compliments. This is not a ship-based story but I might add a ship. All characters are Shannon messenger except a few which are mine. Hope you like it. The same work is on watt-pad too which is written by me.So please don't report me. This is inspired by lots of my favorite watt-pad authors like @sibylline, @Fitzroy vacker, @marina desantix and @Lavender wishes.
Relationships: Sophie Foster & Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster & Tam Song, sophie foster & random
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Sweety", Edaline called. It was Keefe and Fitz's graduation from level 4. Sophie got ready wearing a random but cute outfit. 

She mostly didn't dress like this but today, it was all for Fitz. As Sophie imagined Fitz's warm smile and teal eyes, she got lost in thought. This was until Vertina snapped her out of her thoughts and asked her, "when are you gonna confess your undying love for Fitz, Sophie". Sophie had liked Fitz for a long time but always chickened out when she was about to confess. 

But she wasn't gonna let Vertina know this so she said, "I don't like Fitz and he doesn't like me so get over it, Besides there are so many girls and he wouldn't choose me". "Sure, sure. You just love him"Vertina stated. " Who loves who" a familiar voice asked. It was Grady. **Oh No**. "No-one loves no-one, dad, I was just talking about how much I love... mallow melt," Sophie said, trying to defend herself.

"Good, because I don't want you dating someone before you are at least 30 or 40 especially not that boy and I prefer you with Mallow melt"Grady said. "Relax Grady, I'm sure she won't date anyone" Edaline appeared and said. Then Grady left. "I want all the details on your confession", Edaline said, winked and left. 

Sophie really loved Grady and Edaline but sometimes they could be so embarrassing. Then she went down and ate mallow melt. After that she, then went upstairs and grabbed her wig and eye color elixir. **Keep reading, this is not a wrong fan fiction.**

Sophie had to hide her identity since she was two because red hair and brown eyes were not appreciated in the forbidden cities. Besides, everyone would freak if they saw her brown eyes and would never talk to her because they would be disappointed that everything they knew was a lie. 

Only Grady, Edaline, Vertina, Keefe, Fitz and Silveny knew this and she planned to keep it this way. She also never wanted to take it off as it reminded her of her dead human parents. She also wore 6 ability restrictors which were disguised as bracelets and circlets. This was because she recently discovered that she had every ability from the ability to control sparkles to the ability of bringing things or people to life. 

Her ability restrictors were made from a material she made which was called a shadow blade. This material was ever blaze proof, waterproof, air proof (basically every proof and the material was made using her shade, prykronetic and hyrokinetic powers). And every time she asked Mr Forkle, he said that she only had 5 abilities so she still had to hide them.

**Hello, this is my first time writing something so pls respect it and if you like it, encourage me. I am open for advice and feedback.**

**~ Me (sorry I can't tell you who I am cause I think it isn't safe so call me whatever you like)  
**


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

So Sophie left for the graduation. On her way to the leap master, Sophie froze. She was getting another vision.

**~ _Vision_ ~**

_Sophie was at the graduation, beside her stood Fitz and Keefe. They were hurt severely but all three of us were fighting against Vespera, Gethen and Fintan. "Them again" Sophie thought. They weren't hurt but they were looking at Fitz and Keefe. There eyes were filled with anger and hatred. She wondered what made them like this._

_No-one was beside them and wherever she looked, there was fire. She silently hoped that no-one got hurt by the fire. A CLANG sound got her out of her thoughts as she saw Fintan and Gethen fighting Fitz and Keefe against Vespera. She could see Umber and Alvar in the shadows. They must be back up, she thought_

_So to not make them suspicious, she decided to not fight very well and just use the black swan's training **(she sometimes trained on her own)**. She clashed her sword with Gethens and fought him . But he just put on a smug smile and said," oh my moonlark, let them die. They aren't worth it. Join the winning side, US._

_**~Vision end~  
** _

The vision ended and Sophie was curious about her decision. She had always considered joining the Neverseen. She always knew that no matter how hard she tried, she would never fit in. She always felt like the girl who was bought over. First Grady and Edaline...Those words brought back memories. A few months ago she had discovered that Grady and Edaline were forced to adopt Sophie and weren't pleased to do so.

Next were her friend who were getting paid to be friends with her. And the last ones were the black swan who just cared about her because she was the moonlark. **This was the down side of having an ability which can see the truth in things.** And joining the Neverseen could either make her life better or ruin it. So why not take the risk. She got out of her thoughts as someone touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Tam. 

He looked at her and asked," so, why where you frozen like a statue"." Oh I was just thinking", Sophie replied. Tam slid his hand in hers and said," you sure, tell me the truth or I'll use my big brother senses on you". "Oh, it's nothing", Sophie replied. He looked at her suspiciously and then stopped, knowing that he wouldn't get any details. She knew that Tam was working undercover for the Neverseen but pretended like she didn't so there wouldn't be a fight. She knew that it was wrong but it felt good it know that at least Tam isn't buying her off.

They talked for a while and then walked to the leap master and then Foxfire. 


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NONE

When they reached Foxfire, Biana squealed and came running towards them. "Are you guys together", Biana said pointing at their tangled hands. Before they could respond, Fitz came and asked," who are together". Oh no. "Oh no-one, did you and Linh get together", Tam asked. Sophie's mouth dropped open, Tam never jokes about his sister. He is a protective brother not a joking one. 

"He isn't Tam", Sophie thought. She out out of her thoughts as Fitz said," come on,we're gonna be late for class". 

Sophie walked to class and seeing all the couples on the benches made her wish that she had someone like that for her. We walked to the presentations halls and sat. On the stages came a few students and one by on they kept switching. First the flashers performed a light show, then the telepaths projected memories and the empaths gave emotions. This way the ceremony lasted for 2 hours and then all students got dressed in their animal costumes and went for the parade. 

After the parade, all parents came running down to hug their kids. Sometimes this upsetted her. She wanted her biological parents to come and hug her, to make her feel wanted. Sure she had Grady and Edaline but she always knew that they were forced to keep her. She knew it was greedy but she wanted her real parents, Fintan and Vespera there. Maybe if they knew that she was their daughter, they would quit the Neverseen and come to raise her. Suddenly, her mind went to the moment when she discovered her parents. She remembered the vision clearly. 

**_~Vision~  
_ **

_**Lady Gisela POV** _

_It was months after Fintan and Vespera had gotten divorced. Vespera had a baby. She named her Sophie. She had hid this from Fintan and only Gisela knew. Gisela had always been jealous of Vespera because she got to marry Fintan and she hated that Vespera had a child because she thought that Vespera would use the child to get back with Fintan._

_At night she stole the baby and ran. She had disguised the baby in blond hair and blue eyes._ **_See what I did there._ **_While she was running, Vespera came from behind asked her whos baby this was."This is the Lodestar, I have made it and it has many special abilities," Gisela said. When Vespera asked her about the child's abilities, Gisela mentioned telepathy, inflicting, teleportation, polygot and Enhancer._

_Later in the night. the black swan arrived and took the Lodestar/ Sophie. And Lady Gisela never found her again._

**_Mr Forkle POV_ **

_After the Neverseen attack, he had found a baby. She was cute and didn't look like something that could be made. He knew that the baby was a telepath, inflicter, teleporter, polygot and Enhancer. He decided to name her the moonlark. He knew that the Neverseen should never get their hands on her and placed her in the forbidden cities._

**_~Vision End~_ **

Suddenly her thoughts was interrupted by a student shouting," fire, foxfire is burning, Fintan". Sophie looked beside her an saw Fintan, Vespera and Gethen along with Alvar and Umber in the shadows. "This must be from the vision I got in the morning", Sophie thought. And with her , there were Fitz and Keefe.


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

Suddenly, Keefe started fighting Vespera and Fitz fought both Fintan and Gethen. Sophie stood there wondering who to help. She clashed her sword with Gethens' and he did as it was in the vision. Sophie knew that, to win she would have to give all her power but then her eyes would turn red and she couldn't afford that. She then remembered the bracelets she had given her friends for friendship day. She transmitted. **Fitz is bold, Keefe is italics and Sophie is underlined.**

Guys, there is a button below your bracelet. Press it.

**What are you saying**

_I think someone threatened her to tell us this_

guys just do it otherwise you might die

**Okay**

Fitz and Keefe pressed their bracelets and two force-fields appeared in front of them. When Vespera, Gethen and Fintan tried to hit them, it didn't work. "What is happening", Vespera asked them. They shrugged and so Umber and Alvar came out. Umber shot her shadows at the force-fields but Sophie kept herself stable. She couldn't let them know.

Soon, Mr. Forkle came and the Neverseen just vanished. "What just happened", Fitz asked. Sophie had no idea what to say so she just replied," I miigght have asked a techno-path to design special bracelets for you". They seemed to fall for it but Mr. Forkle was suspicious so he asked," can we get a name because this techno-path has proved to be very useful". 

Sophie could tell them that she was the techno-path so she replied," actuu..aally, she told me not to tell anyone but if you need anything you tell me and I inform her". "Well then never mind", he replied. His voice showed her disappointment but she kept her mouth shut. Then she changed the topic by asking if all people were safe. He told her that all of the children were safe but foxfire had to be fixed.

**I am sorry. I am not good in writing fight scenes so pls forgive me.**

**\- Me**


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, i have nothing to say so HIHIHI

Next morning, Sophie woke up as the sunlight came on her face. She checked the time. It was 7:00 am. She knew that she couldn't go back to sleep so she just went downstairs. She looked around the table and saw a note. Now she was really afraid.What if the Neverseen had kidnapped them. What if they were dead. Would she be set for adoption again.

But the note just said,"We are going to sanctuary. Animal problem, Love Grady and Edaline". She sighed in relief. Soon, she found some mallow-melt in the fridge **IDK if they have fridges**. When the mallow-melt was finished, she decided to train. She went to her room and then into her secret room and got her training costume.

Her costume was made after her favorite hero. She then wore it and started training. First she tried some flips. She was really good at those. Then she called Zach. Zach was one of her friends that she had created using her froster and life giving powers. 

Soon, a gust of wind came in the room. "Hey Zach" Sophie said. "Hey, did you blow up anything" Zach teased. " Look, I may have done things in the past but I 'm not that clumsy" Sophie defended. "Sure" he replied with as he hugged her. "So why did you call me, I mean except wanna being able to see my beautiful face", he said pointing at his face.

"Wanna duel" Sophie asked handing him a long bamboo stick. "Hope you are ready to lose" Zach replied. Sophie charged at him trying to hit his stomach. When he dodged and stopped to take a breath, she took her strip and dragged it bellow his feet making him trip. 

"You always were the queen of stratigizing" Zach said as he extended his hand. She took it and tried to get him up but he pulled her with him and started laughing.

**Sorry if this is a short chapter**


	6. #6

**Time skip to 4-5 hours later**

Grady and Edaline should be home by now", Sophie wondered. Suddenly, her bracelet started beeping, this meant someone was in danger. She checked the location and called Zach. Then after getting ready and wearing her wig, they jumped out the window.

As soon as they got to there, they vanished and as they walked forward. They saw Grady and Edaline chained up along with Fintan laughing and taunting them. They un-vanished and came forward. In the shadows, they could see another boy, he was around the age of 15. He was a charger, shade and Mesmer. **Sophie also had the instincts of finding out other's abilities**.

So, she conjured a thinking cap( to block the Mesmer) and stepped forward. Fintan caught her eye and said," Well, well, well. If it isn't the moonlark". "Hello Fintan, you always were the master of bringing people into things. Now that you have lured me here, can't you set them free", she said. "What if I don't"replied Fintan.

Sophie knew that he he has just pulling her strings so she said,"Let's make a deal.."Ok now I am interested" interrupted Fintan. Sophie rolled her eyes and challenged him for a duel. "So if you win, you leave them and take me, but if I win, you leave them and me and I take you as hostage" she said. He gladly excepted the deal and handed her a sword. 

Soon, they started fighting. When she hit, he dodged and when he hit, she dodged. "This is gonna be long", Fintan said. "No it isn't", Sophie replied as she did a flip, and her sword made a deep cut on his arm. This made him fall, and landed sitting on top of him. Just as she was about to make a cut, she stopped.

When she looked in his eyes, all she saw was fear and being an em-path just clarified it. She thought of inflicting but she stopped. She couldn't, she just couldn't. She knew that Grady and Edaline were looking at her with hopeful expressions but he was her dad and she knew that. So she inflicted....


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

She gathered all her memories and inflicted her most peaceful emotions, her happy emotions and everything positive she could muster. When she stopped, he had a huge smile and has eyes were closed. This was the first time she had seen her father with a smile and unfortunately the last.

Grady coughed, which brought her out of her thoughts. She forgot that they were still tied. So she freed them from chains and carried Fintan with her. When they reached Haven-field, Grady and Edaline slept and she wondered what to do with Fintan. She first checked his momories.

**Memory**

**_Fintan POV_ **

_I couldn't believe it, Vespera and I just divorced. Just like that. I was never gonna make my dream of having a daughter come true. I was gonna be alone and with no daughter. I can't take this anymore. I am going, I will never come back. I will make a group of people like me._

_And I will fight. I will fight against the law. I always knew that the council was stupid. I knew that pyrokinetics should be trained and not banished. I was once a councilor. I had everything but these stupid laws, they are horrible. Bad matches, Multiple Births, dangerous abilities. Everything is wrong._

_The group I make will be made of people who are in the shadows. People who want change and people who are Never seen._

**Memory Ends**

Sophie felt horrible. Her dad joined or created the Neverseen because of her. She was lucky that Sandor wasn't there. SANDOR huh. He was still in the healing center. 

It was only 9:00 so she decided to check on Fintan. He was sleeping happily on the floor. She knew he wouldn't wake until 12 hours so she called Biana. **Sophie is all caps and Biana is Underlined**

HEY BIANA

Hey Sophie, what's up

OH NOTHING, JUST CHECKING IN

Suddenly Fintan snored

Is someone here with you, Sophie

UMM, NO NO-ONE OK BYE

After that she closed her imparter and slept.

**Time skip to morning- 7:00**

Sophie woke up. She had surprisingly didn't have nightmares today. She put one of her spare ability restricter on Fintan and left. She hailed Magnet Leto AKA Mr forkle that there was a surprise. She bathed and wore a black shirt along with torn jeans. She also tied a jacket around her waste just in-case. 

She saw no-one beside her so she just hugged Fintan and left. She knew that she would always remember that moment. He felt so warm and it being the first and possibly last time they hug made it so much more special.

Suddenly the bell rung **IDK if they have bells.** She saw Mr Forkle in his Magnate Leto form outside. "Yes, miss Foster. I came as fast as I could. What's the surprise?" Mr Forkle asked clearly in a hurry. "Umm, are you getting late because this can wait" Sophie asked."No, show/ tell me" Mr Forkle said. So she motioned for him to go to her room. 

When he reached there, Fintan was still on the floor, sleeping. "Why is he here,"A very shocked Mr Forkle asked. "Oh, I sorta challenged him to a duel and when I won, he was unconscious so I treated him. Anyways, he should wake up by 9:00".

"Wait, you challenged a Neverseen member, a pyrokinetic. by yourself" Mr Forkle asked."Umm, yeah but only because he kidnapped Grady and Edaline and I saw them in chains"Sophie replied in a very defensive tone.

"Okay, we will talk about it later but first we have to put him somewhere", Mr Forkle said


	8. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just hope that you like it. I know that not many people are reading it but I understand that so to who-ever reads it, I wish you a good day. And if you have any advice, please give me some, I don't get offended.
> 
> \- Me

The collective soon got there along with the Vackers. Sophie kept a close eye on Alvar because she knew about him working for the Neverseen. As soon as the collective saw Fintan, they flooded her with questions. The room was really noisy.

But it all stopped as her alarm came. It was 9. Suddenly there was a yawn in the room. All eyes turned to Fintan. Everyone had eyes with anger or hatred but Sophie's eyes were filled with pity and love. She would always know that she was the one that made him like this.

"Well hello, black swan", Fintan replied. Sophie fixed all her senses on him which revealed his emotions, scared and angry."You better be ready for your tribunal, Fintan. Cause you have done so much.", Mr Forkle replied. They both got in a staring contest.

Sophie suddenly sensed the ever-blaze, she knew he was gonna try to burn them so she interrupted,"Umm, hate to break this contest but I am just reminding Fintan that you are wearing an ability restrictor so don't try anything funny".

She could sense his disappointment from here. So just as she was about to say something, Edaline came and asked them,"what are we gonna do with him because he is not spending another night at my house".

"May I advice something,Fintan asked as some people nodded, What if we make a deal.

**Time skip to after the deal**

"So you expect us to give you a house and leave you with no probing of your mind", Forkle asked. "No, I expect you to ask me whatever about the next Neverseen attack which I will be forced to answer and let me train Marella in exchange of you keeping me in a house with maximum security", Fintan replied. 

Sophie knew that he was just telling the benefits so he wouldn't have to go back to exile but she was actually hoping to know him so she just nodded. Sophie knew that Mr. Forkle would agree to because everyone knew that Fintan had already gotten freed from Exile. 

"We shall discuss this with the council but for now, you will sit here in the middle of miss Foster's body guards and Mr. Granite **(I had no idea what to call him so he is Mr Granite)",** Mr. Forkle said as he motioned for everyone except Sophie, Granite and all of her bodyguards.

**Hello, I just hope that you like it. I know that not many people are reading it but I understand that so to who-ever reads it, I wish you a good day. And if you have any advice, pls give me some, I don't get offended.**

**\- Me**


	9. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you like it.

Sophie knew that she had to keep a good watch on Fintan and not let hi call anyone so she just put on earphones and started listening to a few human songs that she liked. At the time, Granite was interrogating Fintan by asking him about their next attack. 

When she looked at Fintan, she could see some clear similarities in them like their red hair and the accents. She sometimes wondered why she had brown eyes. She was an elf too, with some modifications sure but still. Brown eyes were no excuse. 

At she shook her eyes of of Fintan, she saw the Neverseen member that she had seen earlier when Fintan kidnapped Grady and Edaline. His name was Dawn. Beside Granite she saw a thinking cap.She transmitted to Granite as she wore hers. **Granite is underlined and Sophie is Italics**

_Granite, there is a cap beside you, wear it._

What??

_Please, just do it_

As soon as Granite wore the cap, she stepped one step forward and punched Dawn right in the face. Because he was hurt, he couldn't hide himself so he turned visible. 

"Well, well well.If it isn't the moonlark", he said in a very steady voice even though Sophie could tell he was in pain inside. Hello to you too Dawn,"Sophie replied. Granite had a very confused face so he just asked Dawn what he was here for. 

"Oh nothing I just wanted to remind the Moon-lark to stick with her friends, punches won't save her. Oh and Fintan, be ready for an escape", He warned with a smug smile as he took out a black leaping crystal and disappeared.

As soon as he left, Sophie realized how scared she was of him. She had been scared of Tam at times but this was a whole new level of creepiness. Tam had black hair with silver tips, could control shadows and passed on lots of threats. 

So why was a guy with blond hair so scary. He had the abilities that she had but he just felt scary.That night she didn't sleep at all but she had this thing where sometimes she felt like she didn't need sleep, like some kind of she-devil-elf-human-horse-creature.

**Time skip to morning because I don't feel the need of describing her sleepless night**

At seven, she left her bed and as saw Fintan sleeping in the floor and Granite on the couch in her room. Suddenly, she felt like she was punched in the gut. As, she looked at Fintan, she saw him tossing and turning.

"This must be his feelings" she thought. As she leaned down to him, she felt betrayal, sadness and fear. She put her hand on him and sent small waves. Happiness, friendship, calmness, care, love. One by one, he became calmer.

This was a lot like when she had inflicted except then, she had dumped the emotions on him. Now they were just breezes and waves going towards him. She just felt herself near him, but she couldn't tell him this so she just left. 


	10. #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another chapter. Penelope_S has been a great help. I was literally dancing when I got my first comment. Thanks. So here you go.

When she went down the stairs, she found another note from Grady and Edaline. It said animal problems this time too so she just sat brainstorming for ideas. The only good idea she got was that she could sneak in Fintan and Marella's training sessions so that she could control her ability and also protect Marella. 

She found some food in the kitchen and ate it saving some of Fintan and Granite. Suddenly she sensed a presence in the house. She knew Fintan was awake so she took his food upstairs. As she came up, he was sitting on the floor.

She gave him his food and he ate it all quickly. After that she just kept trying to jog her memory but she only got a few memories of a 5 year old Sophie playing with Vespera, Ruy and Gethen. Ruy kept teasing her about the wig and Gethen kept defending her.

As soon as she came out of the memory, she was shocked. She knew that she had stayed with the Neverseen but she never knew that it was till the age of 5-6. Fintan brought her out of her thoughts as he asked her when he was getting out of her house.

"Well, it can take some time but most probably, you'll be exiled", Sophie said. "But wasn't me getting a home, the deal", Fintan asked with his eyebrow raised."No, firstly the deal was that you'll get to stay here until the council and collective make a decision and secondly, the council is sorta scared so they'll always vote for exile. And lastly, the council and collective never get together well so it's gonna take lots of time. 

All questions answered, Sophie said as Fintan nodded, Well then sit". As he sat, she pikked a book and gave it to him. He started reading while Sophie watched him peacefully. She was figuring out anything similar which could help him find out that she was his daughter.

But the only thing she found were the gold flecks in their eyes, their red hair and also their family tattoo. She was sure he would never find out now because her house and eyes were disguised and her tattoo was hidden under a camouflage and her sleeve.

Soon, she heard a yawn. Beside her she saw Granite standing. He had a face with no emotions so she asked", how was the meeting". "They are wiling to take the deal and Marella agrees too so from today,Fintan is teaching her", Granite said.

Suddenly, a thought flashed to her mind"But won't this mean that you'll have to remove his restricter, right?"Sophie asked. Granite had an uneasy look on his face as Fintan smirked. All of Sophie's happiness faded. She cared about Fintan but not enough to sacrifice Marella.

So she had a thought.She was gonna spy on Fintan and Marella during their session. She also might catch some stuff on her fire powers. So she said,"It's a deal" to Fintan and Granite's shocked expressions. 

It was gonna be a long week.

**He guys, I am sorry if my writing isn't long enough or interesting but I tries my best so write your advice pls.**

**\- Nasty Greyhound (I decided to call myself that because I had no ideas**


	11. #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary. The next chapter is here.

The next few days went fast.Sophie had done daily training with Fintan and Marella (using her vanisher ability) , hung out with her friends and went to Foxfire. She would also sometimes sneak in and get Fintan some mallow-melt without let him know that it's her. So on a Tuesday, as she was coming back from Foxfire, she spotted Biana and hurried towards her. "Hey Biana", Sophie said. As Biana greeted back, she and Sophie made a plan to go to eat at Atlantis with Fitz, Keefe and Tam.

Then they took a leaping crystal and went to Atlantis. Sophie could almost forget all her worries while she was here. Her friends along with her went to a restaurant. They all drank some juice and ate Mallow-melt. Together, they talked about stuff going in their houses as Keefe shouted,"let's play truth or dare". This was trouble and Sophie knew it.

She then tried to make him change his mind but after some time of arguing, she knew that nothing would make him change his mind. Then they started playing. At first it was just easy dares. "Maybe this will be a good night", Sophie thought. But just as she was about to drift in her thoughts, Keefe said,"Foster truth or dare". This was hopeless. Sophie sighed and replied," Dare".

Keefe's smile faded. "I thought you would go for a truth and I would finally get you to reveal your crush but this is fine. I dare you to take Iggy farts and help me store them in Magnate Leto's office", he dared. "Fine and Keefe truth or dare, As Keefe replied dare. I want you to end this game right now', Sophie replied with a smile.

After some time of talking, they separated and went home. Sophie was very tired so she slept as soon as her head touched her pillow. Then her dream started.

_Sophie looked at the scene. She saw a young Sophie playing in the park. She surprisingly saw herself without her wig. Beside a young herself, there were a young Ruy, Alvar and Gethen. They were playing with here with a ball and she was chasing them. Alvar looked like he was 11, Ruy looked 10, Gethen looked 10 and Sophie was ten too._

This made no sense", Old Sophie thought.

_But as she watched the scene, young Sophie tripped and fell. One of her bones looked broken. When Gethen, Alvar and Ruy found her, they helped her up and took her to a healing center. In the healing center, she saw Fintan._

He has no scars", Sophie thought.

_He picked young Sophie up bridal and layed her on a bed. He then took a bandage and some medicines and soon her cut was much better. As Sophie looked up, she saw Ruy,Alvar and Gethen's worried faces comforting her._

_She suddenly felt safe and normal. Like someone cared about her. It felt nice._ Then her dream ended.

When she woke up, she was happy and she had a smile on her face. Only this time, it wasn't fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it. So what is with her, Fintan, Ruy, Gethen and Alvar. Any thoughts?????


	12. #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

As she woke up, she dressed and got dressed for foxfire. While she was getting ready, she kept thinking about her dream. It felt so real, like a...... vision. Sophie gasped. But just as she did, Sandor rushed through the door. "Fintan escaped" Sandor said. At that made Sophie faint. 

After Sophie fainted, Sandor panicked and called for Grady and Edaline. As soon as they came, they picked her up and an took her to Elwin. 

**_Time skip brought to you by a nasty greyhound (that's me) and now we are going into Sophie's mind to see what happened to her._ **

Fintan escaped. It kept ringing in Sophie's head. Her dad, was gone. Her head was getting filled with darkness as her heartbeat grew faster. She had no way to see him again, no way to feel his warmth and no way to prove that he was good. 

He had hurt her but she knew that it was her fault, she could have helped him. She could have. "No ", she whispered to herself. She wouldn't give up. She was Sophie Elizabeth Foster, Lodestar, Moon-lark, the girl who dropped Bronte on his grumpy butt, daughter of Fintan Pyren, Amalia Pyren. 

Then she stopped. Who was "Amalia Pyren." The name felt right for her. She was Amalia Pyren. And then she saw light and went towards it. She was now awake. Just not as Sophie Foster but as Amalia Pyren.

As she sat up, she had a smile on her face but that soon ended when everyone flooded her with questions. The Vackers, Dex, Keefe and her parents all kept on talking. "Stop", she shouted, annoyed. Everyone looked towards her with worry and confusion. "Fintan escaped", Sophie blurted out. Everyone was suddenly panicked, everyone except Alvar.

And as Alvar calmed everyone down, he said,"calm down guys, I am sure that Sophie has a plan" smirking. Then Sophie got an idea. "Actually, I do". Looking at Alvar's shocked face. She added,"I can discuss it with Alvar to see if it's fine". She was smirking inside. 

"Not that I mind, but why me", Alvar said."Because you are the calmest here", Sophie replied. Then everyone except Alvar left. "I see you know my secret", Alvar said. "Quit the Never-seen before you hurt your family. I am warning you", Sophie said. Alvar just walked away, smirking.

**_Time skip after like 2-3 hours_ **

Elwin walked in and poured a few energy elixirs in Sophie's mouth. Sophie asked him when she could leave and Elwin told her that she wouldn't leave until the next day. Sophie groaned. Then Keefe showed up. "Guess what foster, I never left", Keefe said smirking. Sophie greeted him back.

And they started talking like nothing ever happened. 


	13. #13- the jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name my chapter. Here you go. I hope you like it. Please excuse any misspellings. And I also wanted to inform that my story till now has all been Sophie POV and I might change that later.

"Foster, have you forgotten about our dare", Keefe said smirking. Then Sophie realized her dare. She had to pull a prank with Keefe but then she got something else in mind and said,"Aw, but I can't get out of the healing center"

Then Keefe shook his head and took Sophie out of the room as he said,"let's go, Foster". Sophie knew that their was no getting out of this now so she just followed him as he went to his locker.

Then Keefe took out a large jar of Iggy farts and handed it to Sophie. When Sophie looked at him with confused face, he said," we're going to spread this in Magnate Leto's office, Duh". Sophie just nodded. Then they rushed to the office. 

As they stood in front of the office, they noticed that the office was locked. But Keefe took a key at inserted it in the hole **(this was a human based lock)**. "How did Keefe have a key to the principal's office", Sophie wondered. It seemed that Sophie had thought out loud so Keefe smirked and said,"a magician never reveals his secrets.

Sophie went in and begun to clap her hands to switch on the lights but Keefe stopped her, saying it ruin the vibe. He gave her a spray bottle and told her to spray the farts everywhere. She stepped forward but then fell down as she crashed into something. But as she looked up, she saw a cabinet, she calmed down.

She then noticed that something had fallen down on her lap. She looked down to see a small glowing jar. 

She was about to keep it back when she saw Amalia written on it. This made her curious so she stuffed the jar in her biggest cloak pocket. "You okay, Foster", Keefe suddenly asked, making her jump. She nodded and they finished the rest of the prank together. 

They kept the iggy fart jar back as Keefe went home and Sophie went to the healing center. As she sat on her bed, she remembered the glowing jar and took it out. So opened it as a flood of memories knocked her out. 

**Hope, you liked it. What did you think I meant by FLOOD OF MEMORIES. Bye. see ya later aligater.**


	14. #14-Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the fourteenth chapter is finally out. I love this chapter because it really shows some of Sophie's traits. I am, sorry that I haven't written very often so as a treat, I am publishing two chapters today (14th and 15th). I hope you like them and comment on your thoughts on them. I love these chapters and I hope you do too. Anyways, here you go!!!  
> \- Nasty Greyhound

She felt herself launch into never-ending oblivion. She tried to reach the light but she couldn't, she kept trying to extend her hand but it kept going away. Then she saw another wisp of light and followed it. The wisp kept going further and she followed it but suddenly the wisp turned into a screen.

_She saw herself in the screen, at the age of 11. But she had a wig on and she was playing with a boy on the grassland. He looked like the boy who had been in her vision earlier. He had long brown hair and ... green eyes. He was handsome and that was all she could say. His eyes had little blue flecks in them and they looked like a gleaming force. The boy looked at Sophie with love in his eyes._

_She couldn't tell if it was friendship or something more but she just watched. The memory moved and the boy said,"come on Amalia, let's play tag". His voice sounded familiar. "Ruy" a voice in her head whispered in her head. But she just stood still. She watched as they ran behind each other, chasing each other until one was caught and the order reversed._

_The scene switched to Fintan singing to his daughter. He had a magnificent voice as he sung and twirled her around the room. She was wearing a long pink nightie that flew and she twirled around with her father._

_The scene switched to her, a girl and a boy playing a prank on Fintan. The boy had red hair, the same shade as Fintan's and hers. He had bright blue eyes and they showed care for her. The boy looked 14 years old and acted like the a typical over-protective brother. Logan, Sophie remembered, her brother. And the girl had the same hair and she looked about 6 years old. Her name was Celia, her little sister_

_They heard a noise in the room and then a knock. She saw the young her ready her weapons and tighten her hands around her siblings. A man was outside the door and he knew we weren't opening the door so he said,"Come or your little friend won't live to see tomorrow". The voice sounded like Mr. Forkle's voice._

_Young Sophie shuddered and instructed her siblings to get out the window. They told her that they wouldn't leave her alone but she said," I'll be right behind you". They nodded as Logan helped Celia out and they flew to the ground (They were gusters). As young Sophie saw them being safe, she locked the window and transmitted,"sorry, but I have to do this for you. I love you guys"._

_She turned to the door and opened it. Outside it were Mr. Forkle, a boy and Granite carrying an unconscious Ruy. Mr. Forkle came in and asked,"So the moon-lark finally came out of her nest". Sophie thought her plan out. Making a force-field near her and Ruy, and then getting out. She first made a force-field but as she was about to get out, her siblings burst in the window._

_They distracted her force and the Black swans's boy broke the force-field ( he was a shade). Mr. Forkle saw that everyone was distracted and shot an elixir at Celia. Logan saw in first and his eyes widened in realization as he jumped in front of Celia. Sophie didn't notice anything but then Logan turned into a dog._

_Granite caught him and said,"Moonlark, if you wan't them to live,come with us. I can turn your brother back too along with Ruy". But she just nodded and stepped toward the three members of the Black Swan. As soon as she reached them, the boy took his hand around her waist and pulled her closer._

_She knew that she couldn't do anything but Granite chained her feet. She looked at her sister and told her that she was sorry. Then Mr. Forkle laughed and said," there is way to reverse the spell". Because of her rage, she pulled out a dagger and held it close the boy's neck. " Fulfill a request or he dies", she threatened._

_Mr. Forkle sighed and asked her what she needed. "He must be valueable", Sophie thought. She nodded and said," my request is that you will leave them in this Neverseen base and make her the daughter of Fintan"pointing at the her siblings. Mr. Forkle looked at her in confusion as she sighed,"it is obvious that you are going to alter their memories so why not make her get a better family member". Mr. Forkle nodded and excepted the deal._

_She then dropped the dagger and stood with them. The boy (I won't tell what his name is) pushed his arm around her again and then the Logan carried his sister out of the room. The boy pulled her closer and whispered,"we both know that you won't kill me because I know about your real identity, Amalia". She gasped._

**So, what do you think???**

**\- Nasty Greyhound**


	15. #15- In shock of what just happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just like I said before. The fifteenth chapter is here. I hope that this makes up. Also, if you like this story, pls recommend it to others as I am not getting a lot of views here. But I just got 277 views on this story on wattpad. ( I published this on wattpad too. Anyways, here is the next chapter.  
> \- Nasty Greyhound

_She was shocked. A black swan member knew her identity but then she dove inside his mind and erased the information. Then Mr. Forkle took them to a black swan hideout and tied Sophie to a chair. She wanted to get out but she couldn't . She knew that Mr. Forkle would hurt her mom and dad._

_But she decided to spy on them to at least help the Neverseen a bit. She made her way out of the dark and heard Mr. Forkle and Granite talking. She leaned closer and heard Granite saying," Forkle, we can't risk it, we have to erase the girl's memories along with all the Neverseen member's memories. We have to make them cruel enough to make them kill each Councillor. If they do this, the elves will have no choice but to make the collective, the leaders of the elven race." Both the Sophies gasped._

Then the memory ended and the screen started coming closer to Sophie. She wanted to run but she knew that she couldn't run in the dark and so she stood still as the screen came closer. Sophie extended her hand and touch the screen which was right in front of her. The screen glowed and went inside her. Then she remembered everything.

_Her being kidnapped by Mr. Forkle and being placed into the lost cities._

_Her being found by her father and being brought back to the Neverseen base_

_Her meeting Ruy when he was abandoned by his parents on the road_

_Her training for years._

_Her playing with her mother and father_

_Her father teaching her how to sing_

_Her playing with Gethen and Alvar._

_Her playing with Ruy_

_Her singing beneath the stars_

_Her and Ruy pranking the Neverseen members_

_Her and Ruy singing together._

_Her and her siblings playing and eating mallow-melt_

_Her and her grandfather playing together_

_Her father telling her that he was cursed to have a daughter who has all the abilities_

And at last she saw something very weird, _her and Ruy sitting under the stars and confessing to each other (at the age of 11)_

But then she realized that she wasn't wearing a wig at all these times but might have manipulated her memories so that the black swan couldn't see her real identity. **( So basically, she has the power to manipulate the way someone sees her mind. She changed her memories to make in seem like she had blond hair and blue eyes in front of anyone who reads her mind)**

"That was weird", Sophie thought. And just then, a white light came towards her and flashed her back to normal. She woke up seeing Elwin sitting beside her. "Sophie, you re awake", Elwin asked with tears in his eyes. She wanted to respond but she knew that he was just trying to believe himself.

She wiped his tears off and hugged him. He seemed shocked by this gesture but hugged her back. "Why are you crying", Sophie asked. "Sophie, you have been asleep for a long time", Elwin said. "How long", Sophie asked. "3 months", he whispered.

**I hope that you liked it. I am sorry if you didn't. Anyways, bye. And pls comment on how the chapter is (So that I know your opinions).  
**

**\- Nasty greyhound**


	16. #16- a burnt bookshelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, today, I am publishing two chapters in a day again. Hope you like it

"Three months?" Sophie said unable to digest the new information. As he nodded, she asked," can I go, now. I feel kind of energetic so I don't think I need any checkups.". He was still in shock so he just nodded. She, then light-leaped to Havenfield and saw Grady and Edaline through the window.

They were sitting by the fireplace and they were... happy. She was glad to see them happy but now she realized that she was good riddance to everyone. She realized that they were happy to see her gone so she went back to the healing center. When she reached, Elwin asked her why she was here but she was happy that there was care in his words.

"I felt a little dizzy while I was walking towards Havenfield so I came back. I think it has something to do with me walking" she lied. He seemed to believe her so he nodded and gestured for her to sit on the cot. He then caught her up with everything that was going on.

Apparently, the Neverseen had kidnapped Wylie, we had Ruy kidnapped, Biana and Dex had gotten together, and Keefe and Fitz were fighting over something **( I know why they're fighting but I am keeping it a secret because it plays a big role later)**. She got checked up and he said that everything was fine. He, then also asked her if she wanted Grady and Edaline to know about her being back. 

"That's probably best", she answered. She didn't want them to know and now that she had realized her past, she felt the need to crush the Collective and make them suffer their whole life. She also knew that she had to be wise so she decided to stay with the Black Swan and control her anger. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as a bunch of people rushing in through the healing center door. They all were standing in disbelief, like I was an illusion and then one by one, they lightly hugged her. What was shocking was that she could hear their thoughts without even trying. They were full of happiness but Alvar's were blocked.

She planned on looking on it later but now tried to be happy to see her friends and family. They all talked to her about random things that were going on and then the Vackers asked if she wanted to go home. She said ,"yes" and they leaped to Haven-Field. 

When they reached, Grady an Edaline pulled her into a hug but their emotions said otherwise. The Vackers then left and Grady and Edaline led her into the house. As soon as she reached her bed, she fell on it and hung onto Ella. Sophie's mind then went to her new-found memories. She wanted to go back to the Neverseen but she didn't know how.

She felt like smashing her head to the wall . She felt angry. Angry at the Black swan. Angry at her fake friends and family. As she got up from the bed, her eyes widened as she realized that she had burnt her bookshelf. "What just happened", Sophie whispered. She then put her hands forward and made another ability restricter.

Then she decided to go talk to Ruy. Not knowing what was coming next.

**Did you like it? The chapter? Was it bad.. or good. Pls tell me. And bye. Have a good day!!**

**\- Nasty Greyhound**


	17. #17- No reason to worry (or maybe not)

So she asked her parents were Ruy was living. "The same place where Fintan was living"they said. She nodded and teleported right outside the house. It was a small cottage with a slanted white roof. And had two rooms. It was really a beautiful house. 

The house was guarded with about 20 goblins. Sophie wondered if he had made a deal like Fintan to get this house. She walked to one of the guards and asked him for the key. Knowing that she was the moon lark, he handed it and gave her space to walk through.

Sophie entered the house and Alden was sitting their like he was ready for her to come. She had no idea what to say, she had just came to see Ruy and not to see Alden. Thankfully, she was saved by Alden saying that she had to probe Ruy's mind. He motioned for her to go to the other room where Ruy was lying on his cot unconscious **(just letting you know that he was still wearing an addler)**.

"Why is he unconscious and wearing an addler", Sophie asked Alden. "1. He requested for wearing an addler and 2. we don't know why he's unconscious but me and Fitz couldn't enter his mind because of what happened to him so we wan't you to try and enter it" Alden replied.

Sophie nodded and put her hand on Ruy's temples. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice and so she dove into his mind. His mind was all dark and there was no light in it. She realized that this was Neverseen's way of not giving any information. They always kept a backup body shut-down elixir in case they got caught. 

She tried to look deeper but came out before she lost her way in his mind. She came out to a worried looking Alden staring at her. "So, did you find anything. You were in there for way longer than me and Fitz", Alden asked. "I think that he has shut his brain down so he can hear and feel us but can't move or think. And till he's this way, I can't access anything", Sophie answered."Sophie, calm down. I am sure that their is no reason to worry said **(I a sure that you can guess but** ) Alden. 

**Bye!!! Pls comment or vote. Thanks or reading**

**\- Nasty Greyhound**


	18. Chapter 18- Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you like it??

That night, Sophie decided to stop at Foxfire to thank Elwin when she heard noises from Magnate Leto's office. Sophie didn't wan't to eavesdrop but her instincts told her to do so, and that she did. 

He was on an imparter talking to a person in a mask. She couldn't hear the other person but Magnate Leto said," Hey Flame, Ruy is not waking, try the other option. Send to torturer". The other person nodded and Sophie knew that she didn't need to hear any-more as she teleported to her room.

She took her wig and put her eyes to normal so that no-one would recognize her. She then, grabbed her old Exilium cloak and mask ( **that hid her eye colour)** and made the cloak longer using her ability of sparkles (it also helps create cloth). She then put them on and teleported inside Ruy's cottage. She saw Ruy laying unconscious. She then went across the memory of how to wake him up.

Flashback--------

_Sophie POV-_

_"Amalia, come here dear. I need to teach you something", Fintan yelled through the hideout. "Coming dad", Sophie replied running through the halls. When she reached , she saw her dad with a weird look on his face and instantly knew that she would be in trouble._

_"Soph(That used to be her nickname), did you prank Logan again", Fintan asked. "Which one are you talking about", Sophie said, biting her lip. "There were more than one", Fintan asked with a crease between his eyebrows._

_When she was about to reply, a high pitched scream stopped her._

_Logan POV (didn't see that coming, did you?)_

_He had been pranked by Amalia the second time today and it hurt. Now, all his hair were pink and had purple streaks in them. And then he screamed.As he screamed, his dad and sister burst in through the door. The room was silent until everyone except him burst into laughter._

_As they saw his face, their smiles disappeared and then his dad just changed the topic knowing that Logan would not want to talk about it._

_Sophie POV----_

_Then her dad kept talking about how the Neverseen had exilers to shut-down their brains so that when they got captured, no-one could get information. Then he came to the interesting part. "you must scream into their mind to wake them up", he said_

Flashback over----------------------

Sophie then did exactly as her father had said, she screamed in his head and he woke up. He asked about what happened but she didn't respond. "I have no time, come with me", Sophie said. 

**I hope you liked it. Pls comment/ vote/ follow if you did.**

**\- Nasty Greyhound**


	19. Chapter 19- Goblins, escapes and great outfits

**Hi readers, so I thought that I should put a picture of Sophie's outfit so here you go-**

**Oh, and the mask reflects the lights which hides her brown eyes. So basically, to anyone who sees her, they won't be able to see her face!!**

"Who are you" Ruy asked. Sophie was in such a hurry that the only thing she cared about right now was to get Ruy out of here without getting caught.... and of course hide her face while doing so. She knew that there must be a pathfinder around the cottage so she searched the walls for any signs.

Sophie dragged her hand across the wall until she found a sign. "Aha", Sophie breathed in relief as she pressed a spot in the wall and a neutral territory pathfinder. Ruy watched in curiosity of what she was doing as she tried the pathfinder.

Turns out, there was some kind of force field around the cottage which made Sophie fall right on Ruy. "Huh, sorry"Sophie paused and got up, then muttered,"I guess I"ll have to take the long way out". Before Ruy could ask what that was, she picked open the door **(her dad(Fintan) taught her to pick a** **door open)** and marched out to see 4 goblins standing.

Ruy was standing at the back not sure what to do since he was wearing a restricter. Sophie then got an idea. It was dangerous but she had no choice. Sophie pointed at the goblins and said," Ok, you have a choice, either you let us go, a goblin snorted, or I burn you". 

"And how do you plan on doing that, huh, girl", the same goblin asked. Sophie then shot a little fire from her hands.

"This is how", Sophie replied. All the goblins then smirked and the earlier one said," we knew a pyrokenetic would come so we wore fire-proof clothes. That won't distract us". Sophie then moved to her back-up. She went inside their heads and screamed as loud as she could.

All the goblins clutched their stomachs and fainted in pain. She smirked under her mask knowing that the rest would be easy. She turned around to see Ruy stared wide-eyed at her. Sensing his confusion she explained," I screamed in their brain and they fainted from the pain". Ruy thought for a little but then asked,"wait, you're a telepath and a pyrokinetic?". 

Sophie nodded and held out her hand and the pathfinder so that they could light leap. Ruy seemed to figure out what was happening so he slid his hand into others. That brought back flashbacks, one in particular.

**Did you like it??? I'm sorry if it's not good. But if you did, tell others. Bye!! Hope you have a great day!!.**

**\- Nasty Greyhound**


	20. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an author note

So, this is not an update but I just logged on Pinterest and saw some really cute drawings that I want to show. So here you go. Oh, and please comment of what you think of the story till now.

1.

2.

3\. 

4.

5\. 

6\. 

And I also came up with new chapter covers. So here is one example-

And I will update either today or tomorrow. Bye


	21. Chapter 20- Exilium

**Flashback--**

_**Sophie POV-** _

_Sophie was 9. Everyone in the Neverseen had just figured out about her brown eyes (she used to wear an addler and only her family, Ruy, Gethen and Alvar knew about her eyes). Sophie had ran out of the room before anyone could reply._

_She was now sitting under her favorite tree which was right beside a river that shone brightly when the sun rose._ **_Kind_ _of like this-_**

_Ruy came running to her and asked,"are you OK?". Sophie tried but couldn't find the words in her mouth so she shook her head. Ruy, understanding her, took her in his embrace. He was just silent and rubbing circles around her back._

_When they broke apart, Sophie finally found the words in her mouth and said,"thank you, Ruy". Ruy nodded and reached out to hold her hand."I'll always be here for you, Amalia. Whenever you need me", Ruy responded._

_And then they both smiled and enjoyed the sunset._

**Flashback end----------**

_I'll always be here for you, Amalia.  
_

_I'll always be here for you, Amalia.  
_

_I'll always be here for you, Amalia.  
_

_I'll always be here for you, Amalia._ , the words echoed in Sophie's mind.Suddenly, one tear fell from her eyes. Ruy seemed to notice so he asked," are you ok, mystery girl?". Sophie looked around to see if anyone was there and said,"my name is Amalia. And to answer your question your question, I am fine.Let's go", she said. And then they leaped away.

**Time skip- They reach exilium**

When they reached Exilium, Sophie saw that it had changed a lot. It had black wall and water extinguishers on the roofs. The one building had now duplicated and now there were several labeled buildings like "Girl dorms, Boy dorms, Training complex, Cafeteria". 

Ruy seemed to notice and he whispered,"woah". There was a small silence between them which was broken when she said,"So, bye Ignis. You can go to your Neverseen hideout now and I'll go to Exilium".

She then noticed her name slip. She hoped that Ruy wouldn't notice the mention of the nickname she used to call him. Surprisingly, he didn't and he started to walk away when she remembered something."Hey Ignis, please don't tell anyone that I rescued you", Sophie said.

Ruy nodded his head and they went into separate directions. Sophie then realized something. If she went back, everyone would find out that she rescued Ruy. So she decided not to go back. And she started her new life in Exilium.

**I hope that this made sense. Bye!!**

**-Nasty Greyhound**


	22. #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wassup. Pls comment/ send kudos.

**Hi! So I am not sure what an addler is. So I am picturing it like this-**

**But if it's something else. Tell me. Anyways, I haven't really gotten a hang of what we do in an author note so just read the chapter and tell me what you think. Pls don't put any spoilers for unlocked in the comments since I haven't read it yet.- Nasty Greyhound**

Sophie first wandered through the halls of exilium and signed up there. A woman was sitting at the office. The woman was hidden under a hood and an addler and she had beautiful blonde hair that reached her waist and her eyes weren't visible because of the addler.

"So, what is your name?", the woman asked. Sophie wasn't sure what to answer so she just became uncomfortable with the silence. The woman seemed to notice so she added," You can also give a fake name". Sophie nodded and told the woman,"Amalia. My name is Amalia". 

The woman nodded and asked,"what are your ability or abilities?"."Pyrokenitic and Telepath", Sophie answered. The woman nodded suspiciously and gave Sophie a cloak and addler. She also gave her a schedule and card with an blue imp which Sophie assumed was for her dorm or room.

Sophie wanted to ask where her dorm was but figured that she would find it herself. She walked into the dark halls and saw many rooms with different animal cards on them. Pegasus, t-rex, dog, horse and after a few time, she found imp.

She entered the room and found it better than what she expected. The room had a corner bed and a table along with cupboard filled with black, brown and blue clothes. Sophie knew that she would have to make the room her home she started decorating it (by conjuring her stuff and decorations). **This was her bed-:**

And then she saw her schedule. It had- **(All the days are in another language)**

_Modar- Ability sessions, under-water breathing, food suppression, lunch, free time until dinner._

_Tendie- Breakfast, Telekinesis, holding their breath,lunch, Night vision, free time until dinner_

_Worden- Breakfast, regulating body temperature, ability sessions, levitation_

_Thardiny- food suppression, breakfast, telekinesis, regulating body temperature, dinner_

Wow, this was gonna be a long week

**Sorry, I didn't update. I wrote the chapter 2-3 days ago but I didn't publish.**

**\- Nasty Greyhound**


	23. #22- HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh... I have nothing to say

Turns out, Exilium wasn't as bad as everyone said. Exilium was pretty peaceful place that had improved a lot since last time. Sophie got up from bed, ready for another day at this place. She brushed her hair and put on a black t-shirt and black pants and put a cloak over herself. 

She then carefully placed her addler on her face and stepped out to go to her first class. She walked to her class, right-right-left-right-straight-left. After many turns she reached her first class. She entered her session and saw many students with black cloaks and a teacher who had a dark blue cloak. 

All the students were wearing addler and hoods were covering their faces. Their cloaks were black with a colored line which had a designated animal batch on it. There were also ability pins stuck on one of cloak's sleeves.

The teacher told everyone her name. Fiara. The teacher told everyone to sit down and explained the rules of food suppression. Sophie didn't pay a lot of attention but she knew the rules. Don't eat. Don't scream of hunger. Don't sneak food. Don't conjure food.

So, the teacher dismissed them as she locked all the doors to the cafeteria. Sophie rushed to her room but on her way, she heard groans. She hurried to the room in hurry and found out that it was the healing center.

Lying inside was _him_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked inside and saw _his_ unconscious self twitching and groaning. There was another man. He had Professor Baron written on his cloak. His ability pin was of a phaser. Prof Baron walked around _him_ and shoved elixirs down through _his_ mouth. Yet, nothing worked. _His_ face was pale and _his_ black hair was normal.

Prof. Baron looked hopeless. Sophie knew that there was only one way to save _him_. Panakes. She conjured 6 panakes and walked towards Baron, not taking her eyes off _him_. Prof. Baron looked at her in confusion but Sophie only said,"feed him". Prof. baron nodded and put it in _his_ mouth and _he_ started twitching.

All color came to _his_ face and _he_ woke up until the last panake was over. _He_ woke and sat still. "Who are you", _he_ asked. _His_ question was directed towards me."Wait, you know each other", Sophie replied pointing to Prof Baron and _him_. _He_ nodded. 

She wasn't sure about telling _him_ her name. So she settled on Amalia. "Hi, my name is Amalia", Sophie said. _He_ nodded and was about to say something. "No, I owe _him_ more", she thought. "Stop", Sophie whispered very lightly but _he_ heard it and looked at her. "But you know me as'Sophie paused,'Sophie Foster".

And _his_ jaw dropped.

Hahahahahahahaha, so who is a guy with dark black hair. No..... it isn't who you think

Bye- Nasty Greyhound


	24. #23- I reveal who him is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to show what happened when Sophie left. And how others reacted to it. Mostly because I want Him to be revealed and there to be a cliffhanger. Anyways, after the cliffhanger, I 'll update in the next two days so..... here you go. And, I also wanted to say that each chapter had a cover which resembled what the chapter had. I also left 2-3 easter eggs is the previous chapter about who him is.

In Everglen (This chapter starts from the morning after Sophie left.)

Fitz woke up from a great sleep as the light came into his window. He rushed to eat breakfast but when he reached the living room, he saw a weird sight that he never expected to see. 4 of the councilers were sitting alongside Dex, Biana, Keefe, Tam, Linh who were holding back tears and Mr and Mrs. Reuwen were crying along with Fitz's parents who were distributing food.

"What's going on', Fitz paused 'and where is Sophie". This brought along more tears and Fitz decided not to talk. Then Mr Forkle came barging in. "Ruy and Sophie are gone", he said. Suddenly, the whole room came into chaos. Everyone asked ,"who, how, when". 

"We don't know yet but the gaurds told us that it's a pyrokinetic and telepathic person", Mr Forkle said. Everyone gasped.

"WHO, HOW, WHY, WHEN"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Exilium (present day)

"Who did this to you", Sophie asked. "The Neverseen. They thought I betrayed them", he said. "I'm sorry", she whispered. "What about you", he asked

"What do you mean", Sophie asked, confused.

"Addler, cloak, red hair, exilium", he said, pointing to her and trying to get his hand up. But just as he did, it fell down on his thigh. He sighed and she helped get a blanket on him. 

"It's a long story", she sighed.

"We've got time. Besides you can do that probe transmit thing of yours", He shot back.

She sighed and put her hands on his temple, closing her eyes. She slowly transmitted all her memories. When she opened them, he hugged her lightly. She also hesitantly returned the gesture. "I'm sorry", he said. "It's ok. What about we start over", she offered. 

"Hi, my name is Sophie Foster", she said, put her hand out to shake.

Hi Sophie, my name is Alvar Vacker", He said back, shaking her hand.

**So.................. How was your day. Do you like the story. If you do, pls comment/ vote/ share. Even a "Good job" would do. I need encouragement. If you encourage me, I'll read your stories and follow you if I like them. I'll also dedicated them to you. I'm sorry about the short chapter - Nasty Greyhound**


End file.
